


Sherlock Meets His Match

by the_tricksters_daughter_95, TheInkedOne



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Depressed Sherlock, Depression, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Johnlock - Freeform, Kid John Watson, Kid Sherlock, Kidlock, M/M, Moriarty Is A Dick, Moriarty being Moriarty, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Past Rape/Non-con, Poor Sherlock, Protective Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings, Sherlock Holmes is slightly ooc, Sherlock is a Brat, Sherlock's Violin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_tricksters_daughter_95/pseuds/the_tricksters_daughter_95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInkedOne/pseuds/TheInkedOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Sherlock Holmes meets a young John Watson and dislikes him on sight. John on the other hand falls in love with Sherlock, even though Sherlock is a little brat.</p><p> EXTREMELY SLOW UPDATES</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Game Is Afoot!

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive the potentially bad kid!lock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John meet.

Sherlock Holmes was most definitely not pouting because Holmes' never pout. "Stupid Mycroft." he grumbled under his breath as the car pulled up at a nondescript gray building. Sherlock sighed, saying goodbye to the driver he got out of the car vaguely hearing him say that he would be back to pick him up at three o'clock.

############

John sighed looking at the plain gray building feeling resignation 'It's just for a few hours.' he thought to himself as he walked towards the double doors.

############

'Bored.' Sherlock thought to himself as he sat down, he didn't want to be here in this therapy group that Mycroft had forced him to go to all because he wouldn't talk to his brother about what had happened to him.

Sherlock crossed his arms and sat in sullen silence until he heard the door open one last tome and the therapist beamed. "Mr. Watson glad you could make it." Sherlock turned to see a blushing boy about his age. 'Blonde, blue eyes, slight limp, shy smile.' Sherlock thought as he sized up the boy. 'I don't like him.' He decided with an internal blush a scowl on his face.

"Now that everyone is here who would life to go first on introductions?" The therapist asked clapping his hands together. A red haired girl slowly stood up clutching the hand of a red haired boy that was beside her. "M-my name is Hanna McFearson." She said softly before during back down and the red haired boy stood up. "Conall McFearson." He said a slight Scottish brogue evident in both of their voices.

Sherlock stood up and simply stated, "Sherlock Holmes." Before sitting back down.

###########

John took a deep breath before standing up. "John Watson." He say back down and the therapist smiled. "All of you know who I am." The group nodded and the man smiled again. "So today we're going to be discussing how you have been since you were raped." He said his face serious now.

The boy with the black hair and hazel eyes started speaking. "During the day I'm fine and can forget for awhile," he stopped talking for a few moments before taking a deep breath and pushing on. "But at night I relive it in my dreams and no matter what I do, how fast I run I can never stop it from happening." He sat back and refused to look at anyone after he finished speaking.

The therapist nodded and turned to the twins who told their stories, then it was John's turn. "Usually I'm fine and can push it to the back of my mind but sometimes it'll break free and pop into the front of my mind causing me to freeze up and not know what's real or what's part of that memory." He said softly before looking down at his hands.

###########

The group talked for awhile longer before the therapist announced their time was up for the day. Everyone headed outside and went to wait for their respective rides. John thought back to what the dark haired boy, Sherlock had said to him earlier.

"Tell each other one thing that popped into your head when you first saw each other," the therapist pointed to John. "You first John, tell the twins the first thing that popped into your head." John sat back and internally sighed. "You're really close and you look very similar except for your eyes." They smiled shyly and turned to Sherlock. "You have sad eyes but hide your sadness behind a wall of coldness so that you don't get hurt by anyone and that wall makes you feel isolated and alone." The boy looked at them a minute before one side of his mouthed flicked up in a fleeting smile.

The boy turned to John who held his breath, he had fallen for this boy when he first saw him. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, slight limp, shy smile, and that I don't like you." He said with a blank look and bored voice.

############

John shook off the memory and sighed as he headed towards his mother's car. 'Why did I have to fall for such a brat?'


	2. The Blogger and The Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock meet again in an unexpected way. We also meet the one person Sherlock fears above all others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you like, dislike, or would like to see in future chapters.

Two days later John was in homeroom updating his blog when the door opened and in walked The Brat, as John had decided to call him, from his therapy group. "Class this is our new student, Sherlock Holmes." Mr. Lestrade introduced the boy with what passed for a smile. "I expect all of you to make him feel welcome," he said turning his serious expression on the class. "Mr. Watson," Mr. Lestrade truned to look at John. "You will be showing Mr. Holmes around the school today." John inwardly groaned but simply said. "Yes Mr. Lestrade."

###################

"Mr. Holmes," The teacher called Lestrade turned to face Sherlock. 'Slightly graying brunette, brown eyes, average build, commanding presence.' Sherlock thought to himself as Lestrade started speaking again. "You will be seated beside Mr. Watson." Sherlock nodded and turned to look at the boy from his therapy group. 'He does not look pleased to be told to show me around or have me sit next to him.'

 

Sherlock thought as he walked towards his seat. "We meet again." Sherlock said in a bored tone as he sat down. "It would seem so." the boy, John, said distractedly not looking up from his phone. Sherlock discreetly looked at the screen of John's phone to see what was so entrancing. 'A blog?' Sherlock thought dismissively and looked up when he heard someone clearing their throat.

 

"Are you always so rude?" John asked in a harsh whisper causing Sherlock to frown in confusion. "I haven't been rude, blunt yes, but never rude." Sherlock informed him causing John to make a noise that sounded like something between a laugh and a snort. "Of course you haven't." Sherlock heard him mutter just before the bell rang. "Come on," John stood and looked at Sherlock. "The next level of hell awaits."

###################

Sherlock bent over trying to catch his breath after trying out for the cross country team. "You're pretty good." A familiar voice said and Sherlock inwardly froze. 'Not him... Anyone but him..' Sherlock thought as he straightened to his full height not allowing any emotion to cross his face. "Thank you." Sherlock said simply hoping that he could leave quickly after that but apparently his luck wasn't that good. "James Moriarty." The taller and older boy said with a smirk as he held out his hand. Sherlock inwardly shuddered as he shook the other boy's hand.

 

"Sherlock Holmes." He pulled his hand back and Moriarty smirked again saying, "I do so hope you make the team, I have the feeling we'll be best mates." Sherlock raised a brow hoping for some way to escape this boy's presence. next thing he knew another voice called out, "Oi! Sherlock where've you been?" John came running up to them wearing a football uniform. "You're gonna be late for football tryouts!" John exclaimed turning to Moriarty with an apologetic smile. "Sorry need to steal him from you." John said dragging Sherlock away with a wave for the older boy.

####################

John had been passing by on his way to football tryouts when he saw Sherlock and James Moriarty talking he was just going to continue on his way but he had the feeling that Sherlock didn't want to be talking to him and couldn't get away. "Come on, you'll have to try out now or Moriarty will know I was lying and will never leave you alone." John said still basically dragging Sherlock along.

 

"Sherlock?" John asked turning to the taller boy when he felt Sherlock shaking. "Not clean... Not clean." He heard the taller boy's broken whisper. "Shit." John muttered and did the only thing he could think of... He punched Sherlock in the arm. Sherlock looked up at John in shock. "You can brake down later but right now we need to get to the football field or he'll know I was lying and will never leave you alone." John stated looking into rapidly clearing ice blue eyes. Sherlock nodded and motioned for John to lead the way.

#####################

Football tryouts were brutal but Sherlock held his own and by the end of it was on the team. "You were brilliant." John said with a smile as he clapped Sherlock on the back. "I had never thought to try football.." Sherlock mused and as an afterthought said, "Thank you." John chuckled and steered Sherlock towards the office to grab a uniform. "This should fit." Sherlock heard John mutter as he pulled out a uniform.

 

"Here," John turned and handed the bundle to Sherlock, who after taking the package suddenly said, "Teach me to talk to our teammates so I don't get kicked off the team." John appeared startled but nodded his accent. "Alright." He appeared to think for a moment then said, "Do you want to start today or tomorrow?" Sherlock pondered the question then answered. "Today." John nodded and smiled. "Alright. Where do you want to practice?" He asked and Sherlock quickly answered, "221 b. Bakers street." John nodded and they agreed on when John should come over.

#####################

'This should be interesting.' Was the thought running through both of the boys minds as they headed towards their destinations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for a beta for this work as well as The Cheerleader and The Quarterback and The Damned Angel series. If you're interested comment below or find me on tumblr at QueenOfTricks67


	3. Manners And Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of Sherlock's lessons in "How Not To Make People Hate You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably a really half assed chapter, but y'all have been waiting so patiently for me to update so have a new chapter.
> 
> I hope y'all are liking the chapters and the titles. I'm having a bit of writers block with the titles and plots of the chapters so I would love it if y'all would leave me suggestions and as always let me know what you like, dislike, or want to see in future chapters.

John walked from his flat to the address that Sherlock had given him. "Very inconspicuous..." He said softly staring at the building with a raised brow as he rang the bell. A kind faced woman opened the door with a harried expression. "Can I help you?" She asked with a strained smile, John gave her a sympathetic smile. "Does Sherlock Holmes live here?" He asked already guessing the answer from her expression.

 

"Yes, he's upstairs second door on the left." She sighed and tossed on her coat. "Follow the sounds of the violin." She said in a cryptic manner as she left the building. "Follow the violin?" He muttered under his breath as he walked up the stairs. John tilted his head to the side as he heard the sound of beautiful music.

#################

Sherlock was sitting in the middle of his living room playing Sonata no.1 in g minor on his violin so that he didn't think about what happened today because if he thought about it he would go and find Mycroft's gun so he could shoot the wall again. He closed his eyes and gave himself over to the music.

 

He was halfway through the piece when he distantly heard the door downstairs open then shut a few moments later. He was almost through with it when there was a knock on the door. "Enter." he called as the final cord faded, the door opened, closed, and whoever entered the flat drew near. "Sherlock." A now familiar voice called from behind Sherlock as he put his violin away. 'Ah yes. I forgot John was coming over..' He lied to himself as he turned towards John.

 

"John," he greeted and turned towards the kitchen. "This way." He started walked into the kitchen as John snorted. "That's one thing you need to work on." Sherlock heard him mutter as he sat down. "What is?" Sherlock asked as he put the kettle on for a cuppa. "Commanding people to do what you wasn't then expect them to do it without fail." Sherlock slightly tilted his head to the side before nodding to acknowledge the critique. “Would you like to sit while I fix us a cuppa?" He asked, going against his norm of just commanding John to have a seat.

 

John smiled at him and gracefully sat down at the small table, that had earlier been covered with an experiment that Sherlock threw out before cleaning the table and kitchen thoroughly. “I would love one." John said as he rested his hands on the table. 'Fidgeting hands, fake relaxed posture, recently had a cigarette.' Sherlock silently observed before saying, “You don't have to stay if this is making you uncomfortable." He found himself being uncharacteristically kind and accommodating.

####################

John quickly looked up at Sherlock who had his back to John watching the kettle with his back slightly slumped in resignation, seeing that reaction made him relax and smile at Sherlock's back. “I want to be here, I was just nervous about not being good enough to help you learn how to interact with our teammates." John softly explained trying to make Sherlock understand how he was feeling. 

 

Sherlock turned to face John looking like he was about to say something when the kettle started whistling. He turned back around and poured water into two mugs of tea before setting a plate of biscuits along with the two mugs on the table. Sherlock put a pitcher of cream as well as a small bowl of sugar cubes before setting down at the table.

 

'Basic etiquette when dealing with people or hire to talk to people without seeming like you're implying that they're idiots?' John asked himself as he fixed his cup of tea his cup of tea. 'A bit of both would probably be best,' he thought with a mental nod as he laid down his spoon then looked up at Sherlock with a smile and a determined look in his eye. 

##############

"Shall we dive right in or shall we drink our tea and make useless conversation?" John asked with a small smirk.

Sherlock felt an answering smirk cross his face as he mentally reevaluated the young man across from him after he asked that question. "I do find useless chatter boring, so I say let's get on with the teachings." He said in an amused tone of voice.

"What is your first lesson dear teacher?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how often I'll be updating this story because I've kinda hit a wall and haven't found a way around it yet. 
> 
> If y'all want to give me suggestions on any of my stories or request something come find me on tumblr, my username is QueenOfTricks67

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue with this story?


End file.
